


Livin' a Teenage Dream

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Pre - Robert's Rebellion, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Quando erano entrati nella fanciullezza avevano paura durante i loro incontri.<br/>Non della morale o altro, i septon potevano anche dire che era sbagliato o perverso o anche che era qualcosa riservato ai Targaryen ma loro due sapevano che per loro era giusto. Avevano paura che qualcuno li scoprisse e riferisse a lord Twynn quello che aveva visto, questa era la loro vera paura  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' a Teenage Dream

Quando erano entrati nella fanciullezza avevano paura durante i loro incontri.  
Non della morale o altro, i septon potevano anche dire che era sbagliato o perverso o anche che era qualcosa riservato ai Targaryen ma loro due sapevano che per loro era giusto. Avevano paura che qualcuno li scoprisse e riferisse a lord Twynn quello che aveva visto, questa era la loro vera paura pensò Jaime prima di coprire la bocca di sua sorella con la mano.

<< Fa silenzio dolce sorella, fai silenzio >> disse, la voce rotta il sudore che gl’imperlava il volto e Cersei gli lanciò uno sguardo innamorato e lussurioso che inviò scariche per tutta la sua schiena. Lentamente riprese a muoversi, spinte leggere e senza effettiva forza che provocavano in Cersei dei brevi lampi di piacere, non sufficienti al momento.  
<< Io starò zitta ma tu … muoviti >> sussurrò Cersei prima di far vagare le mani sulla schiena del fratello e artigliargli le spalle, loro due erano nati per quello, unici e indivisibili fin dal ventre materno, era destino che si ritrovassero così pensò nel sentire il piacere aumentare e represse i gemiti mordendosi le labbra prima di buttare la testa all’indietro, i lunghi capelli biondi sembravano quasi una corona pensò Jaime distrattamente.  
Si muovevano insieme, e Cersei era bella pensò Jaime, la sua gemella era così bella con le gonne sollevate mentre lui con forza si spingeva dentro di lei, le prese il volto con le mani e unì le loro labbra in un bacio innamorato che Cersei tramuto in famelico e appassionato prima di stringersi a sé, i gemiti di Cersei per Jaime erano la musica migliore.

<< Jaime … Jaime … io … >> Cersei era ancora una fanciulla ma sapeva esattamente cosa voleva, Jaime, e solo Jaime pensò prima di ansimare, era così vicina al piacere e suo fratello … adorava sentirlo così, il suo amato fratello, il suo Jaime. Avrebbe voluto il principe Rhaegar ma le era stato negato ma in quel momento non le importava, non mentre era premuta tra il muro e il corpo del suo gemello.  
<< Lo so … lo so … >> rispose Jaime, era nel fiore degli anni e Cersei era così bella in quel momento, non avrebbe resistito a lungo pensò mentre le sue spinte diventavano scoordinate e lui diventava più impaziente, Cersei gemette nella sua bocca, desiderava Jaime, lo desiderava così tanto pensò mentre sentiva il piacere, la mano di Jaime sul suo petto, e quell’ultima spinta le furono sufficienti mentre sentiva il piacere pervadere ogni fibra del suo essere lasciandola piacevolmente intontita e appagata nel profondo, erano giovani entrambi ma sapevano esattamente cosa volessero: Jaime voleva Cersei e Cersei voleva Jaime.


End file.
